Noël et ses miracles
by Catirella
Summary: [JOYEUX NOËL] 4ème Cadeau... Cela pourrait être un conte de Noël mais ce n’en ai pas un… Parfois il suffit juste d’un personne vous donne un chance et c’est ce qui va arrivé à Duo en ce mois de décembre 2006... YAOI...


Titre : **Noël et ses miracles **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU**

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : OS – AU/UA

Sujet : Et bien, Noël hélas en cette journée du 25 décembre 2006.

_Bêta, Noan :_

_J'adore les histoires de Noël et celle-ci ne déroge pas à la règle !!__  
__On pourrait presque en faire un conte à raconter au coin du feu !!__  
__Ca me fait un peu penser à Oliver Twist !!__  
__Voui, je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport mais quand même !!_

_Bref, JOYEUX NOEL !!_

_Et Bonne Lecture !!_

**Note d'introduction de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 15 décembre 2006 et revu le 20 décembre 2006. _

Pas chance j'ai réussie à écrire cet OS le 15 décembre.  
C'est un miracle et aussi Tsuki-no-Shinigami n'en a plus ou moins parlait sur une de ses review…  
Si si car je n'ai eu aucune envie d'écrire en une semaine.  
Je vous laisse lire ce texte qui bien sûr et sur Noël.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

☆

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur l'OS " **Vive le vent vive le vent…** " : 

**I :** … Alors là c'est une très bonne question. Quel était la subtilité française de Trowa ? Lui seul le sais mais que que chose me dit que cela est en rapport avec l'art culinaire... Je me demande quel plat le Trowa à utilisé ! … Merci pour ta review et Bonne Fêtes de fin d'année. Kisu, Catirella

☆  
∧  
∧∧  
∧∧∧  
II

-

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Noël et ses miracles**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait maintenant sept jours d'affilés qu'il neigeait. Duo, derrière la fenêtre du salon, regardait les flocons virevolter à la lueur des réverbères qui éclairaient la rue qui scintillait de mille lumières et décorations. Une multitude de personnes allait de boutiques en boutiques pour faire leurs premiers achats de Noël.

Il soupira et regarda son appartement vide et sombre. Froid aussi, car il n'avait plus de chauffage depuis 2 semaines maintenant.

Par automatisme il regarda sa montre. 18 heures à peine. Une personne frappa à sa porte avec force et Duo en sursauta tellement la personne tambourinait à en faire trembler celle-ci.

Duo alla ouvrir la peur au ventre. Il se doutait un peu de qui il s'agissait. Du propriétaire. Ici, aux États Unis, pas de pitié pour ceux qui ne payaient pas leur loyer. Tête baissée, Duo ouvrit la porte et ne put se résoudre à regarder la personne qui se trouvait au pas de la porte de l'appartement qu'il louait depuis 3 ans déjà.

« Vous n'avez pas payé votre loyer depuis plus de 4 mois, je ne peux tolérer plus. »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu mon travail et je n'avais pas d'économie de côté. »

**« Je m'en contre fiche M. Maxwell ici on ne fait pas de social.** »

« Oui je sais M. Yuy je suis désolé, je vous payerais dès que j'aurais un… »

« **Hors de question. Vous libérez cette appartement sur le champs.** »

Duo releva la tête, les yeux baignant de larmes.

« Je vous en pris, dans 23 jours c'est Noël et je n'ai nul part où aller, laissez moi juste le temps de retrouver un travail, je vous rembourserais au plus vite, s'il vous plaît, ne me jetez pas à la rue. J'ai mis deux ans pour en sortir, je sais ce que c'est, je ne veux pas le revivre. Je vous en pris, laissez moi encore au moins jusqu'au 31 décembre. »

Heero Yuy ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant toute sa tirade. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière dans son appartement et qu'il n'y avait pas non plus de chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il devait même faire plus froid dans son appartement que sur le palier.

Il fronça les sourcils et Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure en laissant de nouvelles larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Heero ne pouvait pas voir quel était leur couleur car la pénombre ne le lui permettait pas.

Par contre il avait vu ses grands yeux remplis de tristesse, brillant de larmes. Ce jeune garçon devait avoir son âge et ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis quelques jours. Il portait au moins trois pulls et tremblait. Pas uniquement de peur de l'avis d'Heero.

« Pourquoi fait t'il si froid ici ? »

« Vous avez fait couper le conteur électrique ainsi que le chauffage de mon appartement il y a 2 semaines. J'ai cru que c'était général au début mais non. Il n'y a que mon appartement. Je comprends, je n'ai pas non plus payé les charges. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé cela au régisseur . »

« Ah. »

Duo le regarda droit dans les yeux et repartit dans un monologue.

« Je peux rester jusqu'au 31 Monsieur Yuy s'il vous plaît. Il fait déjà très froid dans mon appartement mais à l'extérieur c'est encore pire et il neige. Je… Je suis allé voir si je pouvais avoir une place en foyer ou autre en attendant, mais tout est plein à cette période de l'année… Je ne sais pas où aller. »

« Vous savez faire quoi ? »

Duo cligna des yeux et le fixa s'en comprendre la question.

« Pardon ? »

« Quel travail aviez vous avant de le perdre ? »

« Je lavais la vaisselle dans un restaurant midi et soir et certains matins de 6h à 9h, je nettoyais les jardins pour des particuliers où je dégageais la neige en ce moment, mais il y en a trop depuis 5 jours. Donc je n'ai même plus ce petit travail qui me permettait de manger et de payer mon assurance. »

« Hn… Vous savez écrire ? »

« Hein ! Bien sûr… J'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'études je ne suis pas illettré, je n'avais juste pas de quoi continuer mes études et j'ai du travailler très tôt. Je ne dois rien à personne sauf à vous et je vous les payerais ces loyers de retard. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. J'ai un travail pour vous. »

Les yeux de Duo s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. »

Duo pencha la tête et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de glisser à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Je cherche un secrétaire particulier. »

« Ah. Je n'ai pas la formation pour ce poste M. Yuy. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il s'agit de prendre mes appels durant mon absence à mon domicile et de gérer mes rendez-vous. Vous savez vous servir d'un ordinateur ? »

« Heuuuuuu, non… Mais j'apprends très vite. »

« Hn. »

Heero sortit de son manteau son porte-feuille et une petite carte de celui-ci.

« Venez ici demain matin à 8h et dîtes que vous venez pour la place de secrétaire particulier. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Hn. Nous verrons le reste demain matin. »

« Mais c'est dimanche demain ! »

« Hn… Je vous payerais double. »

Duo ne put retenir plus longtemps une nouvelle vague de larmes.

« Merci M. Yuy. »

« Hn. De rien… Á demain matin M. Maxwell. »

« Duo je m'appelle Duo Monsieur. »

« Hai… Donc à demain Duo et arrivez à l'heure. »

« Oui. »

Le lendemain matin, Duo était là, devant un hôtel particulier à 7h40. Habillé avec les vêtements les plus potables qu'il pouvait avoir et un ventre qui criait famine. Il avait pris une douche froide bien sûr et du coup il grelottait de froid en attendant les 8 heures pour sonner à la porte. Mais une femme d'environs 45 ans ouvrit celle-ci et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Vous êtes le nouveau secrétaire ? »

« Oui Madame. »

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Cindy. Entrez, je vais vous préparer un petit déjeuner. »

« C'est gentil à vous mais je n'aurais pas le temps, M. Yuy m'attend pour 8 heures. »

Le ventre de Duo se fit entendre et lui fit mal aussi à cause des crampes qu'il avait depuis la veille.

Cindy lui sourit encore plus tendrement, Duo, lui, était rouge de honte avec ses deux mains plaquées sur son ventre.

« J'ai eu l'ordre de vous préparer un petit déjeuner à votre arrivée et de vous conduire à M. Yuy à 8h30 donc vous avez tout votre temps pour déjeuner. Suivez moi M. Maxwell. »

« Duo… Je m'appelle Duo. »

« Bien Duo. J'ai fait des gaufres, des pancakes, du bacon et des œufs et aussi du chocolat chaud. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que Cindy énumérait ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le petit déjeuner.

« Tous cela ? »

« Oui. M. Yuy m'a dit que vous prendriez votre petit déjeuner et déjeuner tous les jours ici. Donc tout sera près à 7h30. »

Do baissa la tête et retint ses larmes avec peine.

« Merci. »

« De rien Duo. Suivez moi en cuisine. »

« Oui. »

Á 8h30, Duo se trouvait devant une pièce où Heero se trouverait, la porte de celle-ci ouverte . Le sourire aux lèvres de commencer un nouveau travail et le ventre rempli comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« Entrez. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Duo le remercia de suite pour le petit déjeuner de ce matin, ainsi que pour les futurs repas à venir. Puis Heero passa toute la matinée à lui expliquer ce qu'il allait faire dans cette pièce qui était son bureau maintenant.

Duo bloqua à 9 reprise le PC et à la 10ème se prit un coup de règle sur la main pour sa mauvaise manipulation, qu'il ne refit pas car là il avait bien compris, qu'il ne fallait pas refaire la même erreur une fois de plus. Sa main gauche en avait fait les frais.

Á la fin de la journée Duo avait compris ce qu'Heero attendait de lui et avait pris plein de notes au cas où il oublierait certaines choses. Il allait travailler aussi avec une certaine Hilde qui était son assistante au siège de sa compagnie. Heero ne serait pratiquement pas présent chez lui et Duo devait s'occuper de gérer son planning privé en prenant en compte celui professionnel.

Á la fin de la journée, Heero lui donna une enveloppe avec son salaire. Dans celle-ci se trouvait 160$. Lorsque Duo l'ouvrit ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il n'avait jamais gagné autant en une journée en restant surtout bien au chaud.

La deuxième bonne surprise fut la chaleur de son appartement et la lumière.

Duo rangea ses quelques courses dans son frigo qui re-fonctionnait. Son attention première avait été de mettre les aliments sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans un sac pour les conserver mais cela n'était plus utile sûrement grâce à l'intervention d'Heero vis à vis du régisseur de l'immeuble. Il n'avait dépensé que très peu et mit 130$ de côté, sous une latte de plancher qui ne tenait plus recouverte par son matelas à même le sol.

Il devait 2 milles dollars à M. Yuy et il devait aussi payer le loyer à venir. Cela allait être très dur mais il allait manger sur son lieu de travail le matin et le midi du lundi au vendredi. C'était un avantage énorme au vu de sa situation actuelle.

Noël approchait à grand pas, Duo s'appliquait au mieux pour ne pas décevoir son nouvel employeur. Le week-end qui suivit il travailla en déblayant les allées dans une zone pavillonnaire en retrait de New York. Il s'y rendait comme toujours en transport en commun mais cela payait car il avait gagné 130 $ à la fin des deux jours, une fois les frais de transport et ses repas du midi retirés. Mais le dimanche soir, il tomba comme une souche sur son lit et ce fut péniblement qui se rendit à son nouveau travail le lundi matin en étant courbaturé de partout.

« Duo tout va bien ? »

« Hum ! Oh oui Cindy excuses-moi. »

« Tu as l'air exténué. »

« Hein ! »

Duo lui fit son plus beau sourire dans son plus beau pull d'une couleur douteuse.

« Tout va bien je t'assure, j'y vais, à plus tard. »

« Oui. »

Duo n'avait pas revu Heero Yuy depuis le dimanche où il lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il devait faire durant sa journée à son service. Il avait trouvé son premier salaire et fiche de paye le vendredi au matin sur son bureau. Être payé à la semaine, cela lui convenait au vu de ses soucis financiers.

Et la semaine suivante, le lundi Duo arriva dans le même état que celui de la semaine passée, voir peut être encore plus fatigué.

Vers 15 heures, il eut la visite de son employeur.

« Monsieur Yuy, je ne savais pas que vous deviez passer votre assistante ne m'a rien dit. »

« Elle n'en savait rien je suis passé à l'improviste… Duo. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Vous n'avez pas un autre pull ? »

Duo rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je suis désolé mais les autres, ils ont des trous. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Je vois. Voici la liste des employés à qui je fais un cadeau personnel pour Noël tous les ans et cette année elle a encore pris en longueur. Et en face, ce qui leur est destiné, à aller retirer dans des boutiques différentes. Avez- vous votre permis ? »

Duo regardait la liste et vit le nom de personnes qu'il connaissait que de nom sur le planning d'Heero et celui d'Hilde aussi et tous les employés de l'hôtel particulier où il travaillait. Sauf le sien.

Il soupira. Il ne travaillait pour lui que depuis 15 jours, il était clair qu'il n'aurait pas pu être sur cette liste.

« Non Monsieur. »

« Je vais mettre mon chauffeur à votre disposition demain. Vous allez récupérer chaque cadeau dans les boutiques et les emballer si cela n'est pas fait. Y mettre le nom de chaque personne sur son cadeau, ne vous trompez surtout pas et jeudi dans l'après midi, mon chauffeur vous conduira au siège de la société pour que vous les apportiez dans mon bureau. »

Duo était tout penaud et n'osait pas poser sa question

« Je peux porter ce pull Monsieur ? »

« Non. Il est horrible. »

Duo fut vexé car même si c'était vrai, il aurait pu le lui dire d'une autre façon.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil et je n'ai que celui-ci de correct à ce jour. »

« Cindy m'en a parlé. »

« Oh. »

Et Duo baissa la tête.

« Tenez. »

Il releva le nez de ses chaussures et tomba sur un sac. Duo regarda Heero.

« C'est pour moi Monsieur ? »

« Oui… Votre tenue de travail pour demain et jeudi… Cindy m'a rappelé que je ne vous en avais pas procuré. Elle m'a donné votre taille, elle a un don pour cela. Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas un costume, juste des vêtements corrects… Et sans trous. »

Duo prit le sac.

« Merci Monsieur. »

« Hn. »

Et regarda son contenu.

« Oh ils sont beaux et il y a même un pantalon, merci… merci beaucoup monsieur Yuy. »

« Hn… N'oubliez surtout aucun cadeau Duo. Cindy a le reste de votre tenue. »

« Hein ! Le reste ? »

« Chaussures et manteau… Pour en revenir à ce que vous devez faire demain, tous les achats sont payés, vérifiez qu'aucun ne soit abîmé, c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas être livré. »

« Oui Monsieur, je ferais attention à cela et encore merci. »

« De rien. »

Duo regarda tout le reste de l'après midi ses magnifiques vêtements qu'il allait porter le lendemain et le jeudi pour se rendre au bureau de son employeur.

Les allées et venues de Duo au siège de la **Yuy Corp INV** ne passèrent pas inaperçus le jeudi après midi.

Hilde fut enchantée de faire sa connaissance.

Heero le rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il discutait avec son assistante depuis plus de 10 minutes.

« Excusez moi Monsieur Yuy. »

Et Duo reprit sa tâche de lutin de Noël. Hilde en profita pour discuter avec son parton.

« Il ne t'appelle pas Heero ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hilde. »

« Oui ? »

« Assures toi que tout est prêt auprès du traiteur. Et pour Duo, chaque chose en son temps. »

« Oui patron. »

Duo, au bout d'une heure trente, avait enfin fini.

« Attendez. »

Duo qui allait retourner à l'hôtel particulier lui fit face.

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Je voudrais que vous veniez travailler samedi. »

Duo ouvrit de grand yeux.

« Monsieur je travaille samedi. »

« Je sais mais j'ai besoin de vous. »

Duo soupira et baissa la tête.

« Bien Monsieur. »

« Á samedi Duo. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Le samedi Duo arriva à 8h30 avec son pull horrible.

« Duo pourquoi n'es tu pas venu plus tôt pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Je n'avais pas faim, désolé Cindy. »

« Bien… Monsieur t'attend dans son bureau. »

« Merci Cindy. »

Et bien sûr.

« Vous ne pouviez pas porter un autre pull aujourd'hui ? Un de ceux que je vous ai donné lundi ? »

« **Non**. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Qui a t'il ? »

Duo, tête baissée, l'air boudeur, lui répondit toujours aussi brusquement.

« **Rien**. »

« Duo ne me prends pas pour un idiot. »

Duo le fixa la bouche ouverte et se reprit aussi vite que possible.

« Pardon ? Vous me dîtes " Tu " ? »

« Hn. Désolé. Je peux ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Duo qui a t'il ? »

Duo soupira en le regardant tristement.

« Je devais aller voir si je n'avais de travail pour dégager les allées aujourd'hui. Je gagne de quoi vous rembourser au plus vite mes loyers impayés de cette façon. »

Heero soupira à son tour.

« Mais je vais te payer double aujourd'hui. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Comment cela ? »

Duo baissa la tête à nouveau.

« Je vais devoir déclarer cette somme maintenant du fait que j'ai signé un contrat de travail avec vous. »

Heero sembla rassurer.

« Et en plus vous êtes présent et comme je m'en doutais, vous avez critiquer mes vêtements. »

« Je suis désolé pour le pull mais il est laid. »

Duo qui avait relevé la tête fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui mais il tient chaud. »

« D'accord j'abandonne pour le pull. Je te paye en liquide pour aujourd'hui et je ne le déclarerais pas comme pour ton premier jour de travail. »

Duo en ferma les yeux de soulagement.

« Merci Monsieur. »

« Heero. »

« Pardon Monsieur ? »

« Appelle-moi Heero cela sera plus simple… »

« Heuuuuu… »

Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu le 24 au soir ? »

« Hein ? … Non pourquoi ? »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

« Duo tu t'occupes bien de mon planning personnel ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils et prit un air d'extrême concentration, puis son visage s'illumina.

« Vous avez une soirée ici ce soir là avec des amis ainsi que des connaissances. »

« Hai. J'ai besoin de toi mais pas dans cette tenue. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? Si c'est pour jouer les Pères Noël, je n'ai pas le profil, je suis trop petit et pas assez gros. Et en plus c'est demain ça. »

« Baka. »

Duo fit un petit mouvement du nez et fixa Heero avec interrogation.

« Hum ? »

« Idiot. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil. »

Duo avait refait la moue et Heero eut envie de rire mais il ne se permit pas encore de se laisser aller devant lui.

« Hai, je sais. Nous allons aller t'acheter une tenue pour la soirée et j'ai pris un rendez vous chez le coiffeur pour toi. »

« HORS DE QUESTION POUR LE COIFFEUR… Et je ne vois pas à quoi je vais servir à votre soirée. »

« Faire une partie du service. »

« Ah ! Je vais aider Cindy ? »

« Non elle ne travaille pas demain, ni lundi. »

Duo prit peur.

« Je vais être seul ? »

« Hai. »

« Non, je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas. »

« Contre un mois de loyer. »

« Quoi ! Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Après un soupir énorme, Duo capitula.

« Pas le coiffeur. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non non non. »

4 heures plus tard.

« **Il m'a coupé 5 centimètres de cheveux, 5 CENTIMÈTRES.** »

« Duo elles étaient très abîmées tes pointes. »

« M'en fous. **Ceux sont MES CHEVEUX.** »

« Tu va arrêter de faire l'enfant. »

« **Je ne suis pas un enfant car j'ai votre âge à quelque mois prêt et je n'ai pas de cadeau de Noël donc je ne suis pas un enfant.** »

Heero, depuis bientôt 20 minutes, supportait les hurlements de Duo pour la perte de ses 5 centimètres de cheveux coupés et sa patience venait d'arriver à saturation.

« **ÇA SUFFIT**. »

« AHHHH ? »

Duo, ne s'attendant pas au changement d'humeur d'Heero, rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« 'Scuse. »

« BAKA… On rentre, nous devons voir certains points ensemble et **je ne veux plus rien entendre**. »

« Oui Mon… Heero. »

Le 24 au soir, Duo faisait de son mieux mais eut beaucoup de mal à suivre le mouvement.

Heureusement qu'il y avait un buffet et qu'il était chargé principalement des boissons avec un plateau qu'il tenait à deux mains.

Heero s'amusa beaucoup à le voir faire et Duo s'en aperçut au bout d'un certain temps. Il en fut peiné car il donnait tout de lui avec ses aptitudes qui n'étaient pas celles d'un serveur.

Et minuit arriva avec la distribution des cadeaux qui se trouvaient au pied du grand sapin qui trônait dans l'entrée. Duo ne s'était pas occupé de ceux-ci, ils étaient arrivés là comme par enchantement. Car il n'y avait rien le samedi au soir mais le dimanche à 18 heures une montagne de cadeaux entourait le magnifique sapin que Duo contemplait tous les midis sur son temps de déjeuner.

Certains amis de son employeur aidèrent Heero à les distribuer.

Et d'un coup…

« Duo. »

Duo qui attendait patiemment sursauta et accourut vers Heero.

« Oui ? »

« Tiens, pour toi. »

Heero lui tendit deux paquets cadeaux.

Duo, dans un état de stupéfaction totale, en resta la bouche ouverte. Heero sourit et lui referma celle-ci avec un doigt sous le menton. Le contact du doigt d'Heero sous son visage le fit réagir et rougir.

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui. Joyeux Noël Duo et merci pour ce soir. »

Les joues toutes rouges et les yeux pétillants de joie, Duo regarda Heero avec gratitude et tendresse.

« Merci Heero, je ne pensais pas avoir de cadeaux une fois de plus. »

« La roue tourne parfois Duo. Aller ouvres les. »

« Oui. »

Et quelque minutes plus tard.

« Des pulls. Ils sont beaux et ont l'air très chaud. Merci. »

« Hn, ils le sont, ouvres l'autre. »

« Oui.. »

Duo ouvrit son 2ème cadeaux.

« Un téléphone portable. »

« Il te plait ? »

« Oui mais je ne peux pas me le permettre pour le moment. »

« Tu auras une carte de 4 heures de communication par mois avec ta fiche de paye. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. »

« Oh merci Heero. »

Duo lui sauta au cou et se rendit compte de suite de son erreur.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Duo soupira de soulagement et sortit de sa poche de pantalon un petit paquet cadeau.

« Joyeux Noël Heero. »

« Duo ? »

« Ce n'est pas grand chose vous savez. »

« Merci Duo. »

Heero prit son présent et ouvrit celui-ci.

Á l'intérieur se trouvait un très beau livre avec une reliure en cuir rouge.

« Ceux sont des contes japonais. Je n'y connais rien mais on m'a dit que les histoires étaient très belles. »

« Oui elles le sont. Ma mère me les racontait lorsque j'étais enfant. Merci Duo ce cadeau me touche beaucoup. »

Duo rougit de nouveau.

« Vous m'avez donné un chance et ça personne ne l'avait fait avant vous. Merci à vous Heero. »

Vers 3 heures du matin Duo s'apprêtait à renter chez lui à pied.

« Duo. »

« Oui Heero ? »

« Tu devrais rester ici cette nuit, ce n'est pas prudent de rentrer chez toi à cette heure tardive. »

« Mais je vais dormir où ? »

Heero sourit.

« Il y a plus de 4 chambres d'amis dans cette demeure Duo. »

« Je n'ai pas de pyjama. »

« Je vais t'en prêter un. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et se dit que marcher plus d'une heure sous la neige avec moins 10 degrés si ce n'était plus, ne le tentait pas tant que cela.

« J'accepte Heero, merci beaucoup. »

Vers 5 heures du matin.

« **NON NON JE NE LE FERAIS PLUS C'EST PROMIS. NON PAS LA CEINTURE NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN…** »

« Duo** Duo réveilles toi…** »

Duo se réveilla d'un coup et sembla perdu, il regarda tout autour de lui les yeux inondés de larmes et son regard plongea dans celui d'Heero qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Duo se jeta dans ses bras et pleura bruyamment.

« Chut c'est fini plus personne ne te frappera Duo je te le promets. »

Duo se sentit en sécurité entre les bras d'Heero et ses sanglots diminuèrent petit à petit.

« Dans dans la rue ils sont méchants… Ils me frappaient si je ne faisais pas se qu'ils voulaient… Je voulais plus les coups de ceinture ou autres. Je ne veux pas retourner dans la rue. »

Heero lui caressait les cheveux.

« Pourquoi étais tu dans la rue ? »

« Il faut trouver une solution à 18 ans lorsque l'on est orphelin, je ne l'ai pas trouvé à temps ou plutôt je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un travail déclaré à cette époque. J'ai galéré et tu ne fais pas le poids face à plusieurs hommes encore moins quand ils sont ivres lorsque l'on est seul la nuit. »

« Ils t'ont ? »

« Non. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir la dernière fois après les coups de ceinturon, car j'ai bien compris ce qu'ils allaient faire après. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas revivre cela et me retrouver de nouveau à leur merci. »

« Hum je comprends. Et tu voulais renter à pieds à cette heure ? »

« Voui. »

« Baka. »

« Je sais. Tu tu peux rester avec moi s'il te plait ? »

« Hn… Mais si tu ronfles, je t'assomme. »

« Voui. »

Duo était à présent calmé et en avait profité pour enfouir son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« Tu sens bon Duo. »

« _Hum !_ »

Duo eut soudainement très très chaud.

« Tu es très beau aussi. »

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Tu me trouves beau ? »

« Tu as remarqué que tu me tutoies Duo ? »

Duo se redressa d'un coup et paniqua.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention… »

Heero lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Calme toi. Je m'en contre fiche Duo. Tu ressembles à un ange. Déjà en temps normal, tu es magnifique mais avec tes cheveux dénattés, tu es tel un ange en cette nuit de Noël. »

Heero, avec son pouce droit, essuya une larme qui venait de s'échapper des yeux magnifiques de Duo.

Heero avait su dès qu'il avait croisé son regard dans le pénombre de l'immeuble que son grand-père lui avait légué à sa mort 6 mois plus tôt, que ce garçon serait ce qu'il avait tant cherché toutes ces années en vain.

L'amour.

Cette nuit de Noël de l'année 2006 fut la première de leur vie qu'aucun de leurs deux cœur qui battaient très vite ne passa seuls.

Duo s'endormit entre les bras d'Heero, en écoutant un conte japonais qu'il lui lisait grâce au le livre qu'il lui avait offert quelques heures plus tôt.

Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de miracle à Noël ?

_**FIN**_

_**Meri kurisumasu à vous tous**_

☆  
∧  
∧∧  
∧∧∧  
II

_J'espère que cet OS vous auras plu même si  
vous ne le lisez pas le 25 décembre 2006.  
Encore Joyeux Noël.  
Kisus.**  
Catirella**_

**Meri kurisumasu** → Joyeux Noël en japonais d'après FREELANG

* * *

" _O douce nuit, belle nuit… C'est Noël aujourd'hui…"_  
Comment ça je chante faut !  
**Pas gentil…****  
**Heuuuuuu, en fait si vous êtes gentil.  
Regard d'une auteuse avec des petites étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux.  
Si une pète je suis mal ! Suivez les étoiles… 

☆∵☆∵☆∵☆∵☆ ...↓...☆


End file.
